


Hold On Tight, It's a Roller Coaster Ride We're On

by sugarbeat24



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Isak is not a fan of roller coasters, M/M, Roller Coasters, The other boys are mostly just mentioned, This is an amusement park AU I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbeat24/pseuds/sugarbeat24
Summary: Isak finds himself in line for a roller coaster because of a bet. He meets Even, who is determined to help him concur his fears and help him win that bet!“And what was the bet exactly?”“That I wouldn’t be able to ride the Top Thrill Dragster without chickening out or throwing up,” Isak grimaced.





	Hold On Tight, It's a Roller Coaster Ride We're On

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I'm back with another AU because apparently that is all I can write. 
> 
> This is randomly set in Ohio because that is where Cedar Point is and that is the amusement park I am most familiar with. I know nothing about Ohio University except that it exists so I can't guarantee what I've said about it is true. 
> 
> Here is a video of the roller coaster in this fic (someone needs to teach me how to make links) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBgNx8nts70 and all the information I mention about it I got from the internet so hopefully it is accurate. 
> 
> As always, I am the only person who has read this so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Isak was going to be sick. He was standing in line staring at the biggest fucking roller coaster he had ever seen and he was pretty sure he was seconds away from passing out. His stomach clenched uncomfortably just looking at the drop of the coaster. There was no way he was riding this thing. Fuck this. Fuck his friends, fuck roller coaster, fuck everything.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

A concerned voice pulled Isak out of his thoughts and he tore is eyes away from the roller coaster to find the source. He made eye contact with who was probably the most beautiful guy he had ever seen, causing him to let out a surprised gasp.

 

Seriously, this guy was gorgeous. His blonde hair was styled off his forehead, yet it still managed to look unbelievably soft. Isak had to resist the immediate urge to reach out and run his fingers through the locks. Isak’s eyes traveled down from his hair, locking with the strangers clear blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight as they started back at Isak. Further investigation of this guys face found some birthmarks scattered across his pale skin, a killer jaw line and that his mouth was turned up slightly in amusement. He cleared his throat causing Isak to realize he was still waiting for a response.

 

“Oh… uh yeah, thanks,” he mumbled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment from being caught staring for way too long.

 

“Are you sure? You’ve been muttering _fuck_ under your breath for the past like 10 minutes now,” he said, his voice laced with humor.

 

“Shit, sorry “Isak winced, dragging a hand over his face. He didn’t even realize he was doing it, too caught up in his own mind. He needed to pull himself together.

 

The line shifted forward a few paces and Isak noticed a “30 minute wait from this point” sign on his right.

 

“What’s your name?” The strangers voice interrupted Isak’s thoughts again.

 

“I’m Isak.” He figured he might as well engage with this gorgeous stranger, needing a distraction for the next 30 minutes of hell.

 

“Hi Isak, I’m Even! So you afraid of heights or…” he trailed off, looking at Isak with a slight glint in his eye.

 

Isak sighed, “it’s the heights, the speed, the high potential for dying… all of it combined really.”

 

“The high potential for dying? Isak don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic? It’s just roller coaster!”

 

 _“Do you see that drop?”_ Isak sputtered, looking at Even, his eye going wide. “It’s a 400 foot drop! At 120 fucking miles per hour,” Isak’s voice was rising, edging on hysterical and he was barely aware that he was flinging his arms about. Because _yes_ he had done research before he came and looked up everything he could about this fucking roller coaster.

 

“Whoa, Isak,” Even grabbed hold of his shoulders and held him still, “hey, take a deep breath.”

 

In any other situation Isak would have been embarrassed he was basically having a breakdown in front of a stranger, but Even was holding him in a strong but comforting grip and looking at him with warm eyes.

 

He took a few shuttering breathes, before his breathing evened out and he felt his heart rate start to slow, his body relaxing in Even’s hands.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered, looking down at his feet. “Sorry I kinda freaked out I’m just. Super nervous about riding this thing obviously.”

 

Even released his grip on Isak’s shoulder and he felt a pang of loss in his chest at the sudden lack of contact.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you going on this roller coaster in the first place?”

 

Isak groaned, “because of a ridiculous fucking bet with my asshole friends.”

 

“A bet? _Really_?” Even raised his eyebrows in amusement.

 

“Ugh I know it’s so stupid. My friends and I are starting at Ohio University in the fall and we’re all rooming together in an off campus apartment that has three bedrooms but each rooms is actually big enough for two. Since there are only five of us someone gets a room to themselves and my friend Mahdi is already sharing a room because the 5th guy living with us is his friend.” Isak paused, knowing he was rambling a bit and Even gave him a small nod to indicate for him to continue.

 

“So that just left Magnus, Jonas and myself to fight for the single room and the other night the two of them teamed up and got me drunk so they could convince me to agree to a bet that I would lose so I would be out of the running for the single room.”

 

_It was Isak’s fault really, he knew better than to make bets with his friends, especially when alcohol was involved. But he felt much better about the whole thing putting all blame on them._

 

“And what was the bet exactly?”

 

“That I wouldn’t be able to ride the Top Thrill Dragster without chickening out or throwing up,” Isak grimaced. “Hence why I am in line for this and haven’t eaten all day,” he waved his hand in the general direction of the roller coaster.

 

Even pondered him for a minute before replying, “so all you have to do is ride this roller coaster and not throw up and you get a bedroom to yourself” There was a teasing smile playing on his lips.

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Well when you say it like that it sounds pretty stupid. They know I hate roller coasters and took advantage of it in a moment of drunken weakness. Those assholes.”

 

“It’s not stupid Isak,” Even said softly.

 

There was a moment then, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes and Isak felt himself getting warm all over. He wanted to reach out and touch Even, on his face, his shoulder, anywhere. _Which was ridiculous because Isak literally just met him but there was just something about him that made Isak feel so comfortable. Almost as if he had known him his whole life._

 

The sound of a throat clearing behind him broke the moment and Isak realized the line was moving forward once again.

 

“So you’re starting Ohio University in the fall? What are you studying,” Even asked, once they had stepped forward to catch up with the rest of the line. He seemed completely unfazed by the moment they had shared only seconds ago.

 

 

“I’m not really sure yet? I was thinking maybe biology, something science based for sure.”

 

Isak loved science but he didn’t want to tie himself to a specific major just yet. Just the other day he had been looking through Ohio U’s course pack and discovered the large variety of classes that existed in the science realm outside of your basic biology and chemistry. He wanted to keep his options open.

 

“That’s cool. I’m actually in my second year there, studying film,” Even said casually.

 

“ _Really? You go to Ohio U? That’s awesome,”_ Isak tried his best to keep his voice level, as his stomach fluttered at the thought of maybe seeing Even again after this.

 

Even chuckled, “yeah it is pretty awesome.” He was giving Isak another one of those knee-melting smiles and Isak felt his cheeks getting warm again.

 

“So uh you’re studying film? What kind of movies do you like?” Isak asked, hopefully distracting Even from the flush that was littering his cheeks.

 

Even practically lit up at the question. “Anything by Baz Luhrmann, I would give anything to be half the director he is. Everything he makes is a masterpiece, I aspire to make films that good one day.”

 

Just by the way Even was talking, Isak could tell film was something he was extremely passionate about. He loved the way Even’s eyes sparkled when talking about this _Baz person_ and how his voice picked up speed from pure excitement.

 

“I mean, Romeo and Juliet is like the greatest movie of all time! He directed that, can you believe it?” Even continued, throwing his arms up as if to add a more dramatic effect to his words.

 

“Romeo and Juliet…” Isak paused, he had a vague recollection of reading the book in like 7th grade (and really by reading the book Isak means reading a Google summary) but he couldn’t recall ever seeing the movie.

 

“I can’t say I’ve seen that one,” he told Even honestly, after of beat passed.

 

 _“What?”_ The shock was evident in Even’s voice. _“Isak! I can’t believe this?_ How have you not seen my favorite movie? “

 

Isak didn’t really have an answer so he gave a small shrug in response.

 

_“Oh my god, this is a travesty!”_

 

Isak barked out a surprised laugh, “who’s being dramatic now?” he teased. “Also I don’t think you’re using that word correctly Even.”

 

“I am in shock Isak, I can’t be held responsible for the words I use to express my distress.”

 

Isak whole body was shaking with laughter now, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. _Even was ridiculous._

_“_ Sounds like you are in need of a movie education, thank goodness I am available to offer my film expertise!”

 

Coming from anyone else, Isak would have rolled his eyes at how cheesy that just sounded. But this was _Even_. And Isak couldn’t help but find everything about him to be endearing.

 

 _I want to kiss you_ is the thought that crossed his mind next. Even was still staring at him, eyes crinkled from smiling and Isak wanted nothing more in that moment than to close the distance and connect their lips. The air between them felt charged and Isak wondered if Even could feel it too. They were already standing so close. _All he would have to do is lean in a little and..._

 

Loud screaming is what jolted Isak back to reality. He wrenched his eyes away from Even’s face towards the source of the screaming, causing him to realize they were almost to the platform of the ride. His whole body immediately stiffened at the thought of being so close to riding the _fucking terrifying_ roller coaster.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, it’s almost time. I can’t do this,” his breath was coming out in quick bursts and his whole body trembled with nerves.

 

“Hey,” Even grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, causing Isak to tremble for a whole different reason.

 

“We are doing this,” he said. “We will get through this ride together.”

 

Once again, Isak felt himself relaxing from Even’s touch. He squeezed his hand once to convey a silent thank you and Even gave him a small smile in return.

 

They stayed like that, hands joined together tightly, as they climbed the platform and stood behind the gate, waiting to be the next people on the ride.

 

Isak forced himself to control his breathing, repeating a “you can do this” mantra in his head. The gate opened and Isak felt himself being pulled forward by their adjoined hands. Isak followed Even to their car and climbed in next to him, having to break apart their hands in order to tightly secure his lap belt. _He was not about to die on this thing okay._

 

He felt the car moving forward into position and he clenched his eyes shut in anticipation. They flew back open when he felt Even prying his hand off the bar and he re-linked their hands together, giving Isak an encouraging squeeze.

 

“For the bedroom,” he said simply and Isak was about to reply when suddenly the ride lurched forward and he was being launched 420 feet into the air.

 

\--------

 

“ _Oh my god that was insane”_ Isak knew he was yelling but he didn’t care, he was running on pure adrenalin.

 

_He did it. He rode the roller coaster and he didn’t die. He suddenly felt invincible. He could do anything he wanted._

 

Even opened his mouth to reply and suddenly Isak was launching himself at him and pressing their lips together.

 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Isak’s brain caught up with what he was doing and he quickly pulled away. He looked at Even with wide eyes, searching his face for _something, anything_ , but Even’s face stayed neutral, giving nothing away.

 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly tried to explain himself. “I was caught up from the ride and I –“

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Even grabbed his face and brought their lips back together. Isak gasped in surprise before melting in his hands and kissing back with enthusiasm.

 

Isak threaded his hands into Even’s hair and let out a sigh when the locks felt even softer than he imagined they would be. Even’s hands had navigated to hip hips, slipping under his shirt to stroke at the skin on his hipbones, leaving Isak’s skin tingling.

 

In this moment, Isak couldn’t care less that they were standing in the middle of an amusement park with strangers surrounding them while they had an intense make out session right outside the roller coaster exit gate. His whole body felt like it was on fire, burning under Even’s touch and his mouth, _oh god,_ Isak had never had such skilled lips pressed against his before and he never wanted it to end.

 

The kiss was quickly getting filthier, with tongues and teeth, leaving the two of them panting into each others mouths when they took a quick break for air before slamming their lips back together. Even grabbed the back of Isak’s neck, scraping his teeth against Isak’s lower lip, pulling out a small moan from the boys lips.

 

Even pulled away suddenly and Isak chased after his lips with a small whine of displeasure at the loss of contact.

 

“Isak you’re so fucking beautiful,” Even breathed out, bringing his hand back up to Isak’s face and cupping it gently.

 

Isak felt his cheeks heat up, his body feeling warm all over from Even’s words, from his touch. Even didn’t give him time to respond before he was pulling their bodies back together and reconnecting their lips. _Isak could get used to this._ They continued to kiss with as much passion as before when a -

 

_“What the fuck? Isak?”_

 

caused him to pull away from Even abruptly and turn around in surprise. He was met with his three friends standing there, their faces showing a mix of shock and confusion.

 

“Oh hey guys,” he said casually, making no attempts to separate himself from Even.

 

“ _Hey guys?_ Isak you were just making out with that guy, what the fuck?” Magnus was gesturing wildly at them with his hands. _He was so dramatic sometimes, honestly._

 

Even let out a surprised laugh next to him, pulling away slightly to extended his arm forward.

 

“Hi, I’m Even!” He seemed completely unfazed by the looks on Isak’s friend’s faces.

 

Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi all stepped forward and introduced themselves, shaking Even’s hand.

 

“So how do you two know each other exactly,” Jonas asked, cutting straight to the chase. Isak knew him well enough to detect some suspicion lacing his voice and he shot him a look.

 

“We met in the line,” Even replied simply, giving little away.

 

“He’s in his second year of Ohio U,” Isak offered, trying to ease Jonas’ mind a little bit. Jonas was his best friend after all and he didn’t want him to worry.

 

“Oh yeah? That’s cool bro,” Jonas seemed to relax a little at that.

 

“Anyway, we were about to head over to ride the pirate ship if you’re ready to go…” Mahdi said jerking his thumb towards other direction of the park where Isak assumed the pirate ship must be.

 

He opened his mouth unsure of how to reply-

 

“Actually,” Even cut in, “Isak and I were just about to get an elephant ear to celebrate the fact that he gets his own room in your apartment.”

 

Isak looked over at him, a smile breaking across his face to. He had been so focused on Even he had almost forgotten the bet in the first place.

 

“That’s right assholes, I rode the fucking top thrill dragster so enjoy sharing a room,” he half shouted, enjoying the way both Jonas and Mangus’ mouths dropped open in surprise. He couldn’t wait to rub this in their faces all year long.

 

“Let’s go get that elephant ear,” Even grabbed his hand and starting pulling him in the direction of a food cart.

 

“I’ll meet you at the front of the park at 6,” Isak shouted over his shoulder at his friends, leaving them to pick their jaws off the amusement park ground.

 

“So Isak, how would you feel about riding the Millennium Force?” Even asked, swinging their hands back and forth between them.

 

Isak scoffed at that, _yeah right._ “I think one roller coaster is enough for me today, we can save that for our next date.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Even said, before turning and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

_Honestly, Isak would ride all the roller coasters in the world if Even was by his side._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! :)   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> p.s I spent the longest time trying to think of a title for this thing and I'm not 100% sure I like it but it comes from Goodnight and Goodbye by the Jonas Brothers


End file.
